


Tense

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Maybe OOC, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Humiliation, i wrote this as a joke, it's not supposed to be sexy but if it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Warren's a terrible man, and Bobby's always trying to make him better.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an explanation for this other than I don't think Warren learns how to be a good person without being humiliated.

Bobby Drake wasn’t a sadist. Well, usually he wasn’t, but there was a small part of him that liked seeing Warren suffer, just a little bit. Warren was so put together and perfect, humiliating him for a moment wouldn’t hurt him. It was a punishment for Warren being so reckless early yesterday morning, anyway. Warren had to be put into place, and Bobby as the only one who could really get to Warren’s core.

Warren wasn’t stripped fully naked. He still had a pair of simple black briefs on. He had his shirt off and was standing straight with his hands handcuffed behind his back. He was very well aware this was going to be a punishment, but that didn’t stop him from grinning at Bobby. He wasn’t taking this seriously, this was Bobby after all. He wasn’t into pain. 

“Do you want me in or out of the heels?” Warren asked firmly. He loosened his shoulders and puffed his wings out to flirt. He wanted to get Bobby in the mood, instead of him staying in such a clinical and unattached mood.

“Out. I’m not getting involved in this one.” Bobby usually loved the patent pair of bedroom heels that Warren wore. He liked it when Warren dragged those heels against his inner thigh. He thought about it for a moment, but Warren might break his ankles if he fell over. 

Bobby shook his head. “Is it in?”

Warren nodded. “It’s on, I think. You can test it if you like.”

“What’s the safeword?” Bobby asked he grabbed Warren’s faces to force him to make eye contact. Warren would argue they didn’t need one, but this wasn’t a case he would win. Bobby liked having these rules and regulations during sex, it made it more natural and easier to approach. 

“Avocado,” Warren said with an eye roll. “It’s stupid.”

“It works.” Bobby shrugged. He approached Warren and ran his hand between Warren’s thigh. It wasn’t seductive, it was a lot more clinical to make sure that the vibrator was inside Warren. His hands were cold, and he made Warren groan when he pulled on the loose end of the vibrator. “Sorry.”   
  


“No need to apologize. Now can we get over with?” Usually, Warren would have a better attitude, but knowing this was a punishment and not even in a way that would lead to sex. 

Bobby smiled gently. “Of course.” 

He opened up the Bluetooth app that was connected to the vibrator. He turned it on to light intensity. Warren pressed his thighs together, a little surprised. He wasn’t overwhelmed, but it was enough to make him a little bit weak in the knees. “That’s all you got, snowball?” 

Looking at his phone, Bobby took a moment to decide how cruel he wanted to be and increased it to medium intensity. It was a sudden shock to Warren that caused him to drop to his knees. He couldn’t use his hands to break the fall, so he just let out a slight groan. Bobby watched him and dialed up the intensity again without saying anything. Warren’s cheeks were flushing with bright red. 

This was the sweet spot as Warren pressed his head onto the floor trying to distract from the overstimulation. He’d been edged before, sometimes by Bobby and other times by Betsy or his other lovers which loved to torture him. But the fact that Bobby was slowly raising the intensity, and that he wasn’t letting up was new. It was pretty clear that Bobby wasn’t joking when he said this was payback. 

There was something about being humiliated in front of Bobby that made the sensation even more intense. Bobby tapped his phone again, increasing the intensity, making Warren cry. He’d always been a crier, and it was embarrassing that he couldn’t control it. Warren moaned in pain. There were little trickles of saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth. Warren clenched his jaw to distract himself. 

“Bobby…” Warren managed to choke out. He had tears running down his face, as Bobby turns up the intensity. He let out a cry of pain. There was saliva pooling in his mouth. 

“Bobby....please....” Warren spat out the word, and drool coming out of his mouth and dripping onto the floor. 

“Safeword.”

Warren back arched. His wings spread out even larger than before. “No—no.” 

“Okay.” Bobby turned up the intensity again. “No relief.” 

Warren screamed again, he squeezed his thighs together tightly, attempting to get some relief. There was no use. All he could do is whither until this ate away at him. He pressed his face against the floor trying any position to help distract him from the vibrator inside him. 

Bobby liked seeing Warren get his comeuppance. Warren withered against the floor, refusing to say the safe word. If Warren wanted to appear stronger than he was, Bobby would let him. He got on his knees next to Warren. Roughly, he grabbed Warren’s hair, pulling his head off the ground. “The safe word is avocado if you forgot it.” He was teasing now, knowing that Warren’s pride was the only thing keeping him from giving up that easily. 

Warren let out a pained sob before shutting his eyes again. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay. Avocado! I’m done!” 

He cried as Bobby turned off the vibrator. Warren lied on the floor curled up, he even used his wings to cover himself as if he was ashamed to be seen by Bobby. Bobby gently put his hands on Warren’s shoulder. He squeezed his shoulder for comfort. He then moved Warren’s feathered wings with his hands so that he could duck under them and undo the handcuffs Warren was wearing. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need a moment.” Warren responded. “It was just intense. We never really do that.” 

It took a moment, but Warren eventually sat up on the floor and wiped the drool with the back of his hand. He fixed his hair away from his face. Warren straightened out his wings and took a deep breath. “Are we even now?”

“We’re even,” Bobby said, he felt sorry for Warren but it was his idea. 

“I don’t want to do that again,” Warren said and rubbed his wrists. “Okay?”

“Okay. We won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@diamongore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com), and on twitter [@goremeat! ](https://twitter.com/goremeat)
> 
> [](https://twitter.com/goremeat)  
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed !


End file.
